A Sin
by The Eye of the Crow
Summary: Relena seduced Treize...but is everything how it seems? One-shot, I suppose.


Konnichi wa, mina-san! Here's a little ficlet I started when I was in the really strange mood and finished it now, while I'm stuck at home with some stupid illness... hope you'll like it and leave me a review, but I'm so bored that I will appreciate even flames ;o).

…

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" he said as the sight of red satin sheets was revealed in a dim light of candles.

Relena' s tension had loosen a little and she allowed herself to rest her back against Treize's muscular chest.

"It's little weird, those sheets," she said.

"But it suits you because roses are red…"

"Yes, the roses…" he paused for a while, then continued:

"Everyone seems to know I love them, but presumably fail to see why. They are not only beautiful; they are also so…meaningful."

Treize turned from the window to her again, but she couldn't read his expression because his face still rested in the shadow. Then he quietly started to recite:

_"Pink were the roses of girl living in the castle_

_made of glass and dreams which smelled of strawberries _

_Yellow were the ones she cut with big iron scissors when he who brought them_

_broke the glass walls and trod the dreams under his foot _

_White were those she carried on her wedding day_

_And they turned red when later on that starless night_

_She shed her virginal blood."_

Relena was shocked when the moonlight suddenly lit Treize's face and she could see the feral grimace spread there. He was slowly approaching her, his movements lazy and elegant as of a panther.

Although she had always respected him it did never occur to her just how dangerous he could be, until now. She just held her precious little fantasies about this handsome man. She used to imagine him holding her hand, giving her roses, declaring his undying love for her in the middle of flowering garden…

She even then knew that her dreams were nothing but stupid. But when they met at the ball and he invited her for a walk and then to his private chambers, she somehow expected her reverie to come true. But now she was getting nervous.

She felt a growing urge to flee and he knew it, he saw it in her eyes. She could keep the calm mask on her face but her eyes betrayed her, showing her fear.

Yes, she had her fantasies, but now when Treize Khushrenada was oh so real and his face was just couple inches from hers, she almost didn't dare to look into his eyes.

Then she did it and saw her own face. She looked like his prey.

He smiled.

"Little girls should be careful what they wish for," he whispered.

"And they should certainly not play with matches thus they can…" his voice was almost inaudible "…get burned."

With that Treize leaned forward and briefly brushed his lips upon stunned Relena's.

"I realize I didn't finish my poem, did I?" he asked smoothly as if she had heard it before although she obviously did not. She even suspected him that he was the one who wrote it. It would suit him…or the part of him he was revealing to her now.

So Relena didn't say a word, but it was not like Treize had expected her to do so.

He took off one of his elegant hands and gently caressed her face, smiling when she shivered under his touch.

"_The last ones were those she would never see and they were black_

_she had carried them in her cold hands when she lied_

_with a ghost of smile on her lips_

_in the glass coffin."_

Relena finally found her voice.

"Quite frightening piece," she said.

"Yes, I agree. But I've found it appropriate for this evening though."

She felt lightly relieved at first because he shared her opinion of the poem, but she was struck by the words _appropriate for this evening._ Couldn't he mean…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sensation of warm lips pressed on hers. She couldn't help but reciprocate the kiss which was slowly deepening as Treize slipped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer.

"I won't hurt you, princess, I promise," he murmured under his breath.

_Though you've really set a fire, my little girl with matches… _

He slowly lifted her up and carried her into the bed.

…

They were lying in the bed together and Relena's back was once again pressed to Treize's chest. He was hugging her; quite possessively.

"Treize?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really so obsessed in roses that even your bed sheets are red?"

"No, there is…another reason for that."

"And that is?"

Silence.

"Treize, why did you choose the red sheets?"

He gently touched her chin and made her roll over to face him. His eyes were dark as ink pools.

"For blood not to be seen…"

Relena shivered violently.

"W-hat?" she spitted out.

"Does it mean that you…that you have planned-"

"Of course it does, my dear. When I first saw that look in your eyes, I knew that soon or later you would by mine. I saw your face when you got my invitation to the ball, it said everything… You actually thought I can be manipulated by a fifteen years old girl?"

Relena almost forgot to breath. She felt sudden pain in her temples. The world was swirling around her and her vision went red.

She suddenly remembered the very moment after they came here. Treize locked the door behind them – _We don_'_t wish to be disturbed, do we?_ – and she couldn't remember what he did with the key…

The white walls of the room, rich of beautiful paintings, were suddenly falling on her like the walls of dark cell.

"You…promised. You promised not to hurt me," she said, her voice almost pleading though she had forbidden herself to be weak.

Treize gently kissed her earlobe.

"Sorry my dear…but you deserved a little punishment for your sin."

"My…sin?" Her eyes went wide.

"What did I do?"

"You are too innocent. And sometimes even innocence is a sin…"


End file.
